Talk:Music
Headline text Text Sections Yo, E Colbiddy: looking at this, I'm feeling that we're getting to the point where the article text needs section breaks (before we get into the song list). It's chunky, esp. now that I've thrown in a couple of pics. I don't know if you want to work on that, but if not, I'll give it some attention soon. Wow, it's been a long time since I've been here! We should probably also mention the asshole pulitzer snub, too. --thisniss 21:09, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :Hey, I was thinking maybe we could take what we've got so far and make it like a Time Life Infomercial, perhaps hosted by Ric Ocasek or something. I love what we've got so far, but I thought that might add another layer of funny. Let me know what you think! --MC Esteban™ 16:05, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::Hell yeah. That sounds great! Maybe we could get some of Ocasek's less-than-happy looking pic(s) for the "sell"?--thisniss 18:17, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ---- Notes: To Do: Hardest Working Man in Showbiz? 1/9/06 Kansas Medley from SWC Season 2 episode 1 The King of Glory Comes from Strangers with Candy - Season 2 Episode 9 Done: I Write the Songs from October 30 w/ Barry Manilow The National Anthem w/ John Hall from October 19 w/ Peter Agre Charlene (I'm Right Behind you) from February 9 w/ George Packer This Land is your Land from March 23 w/ John Kasich Stephen Colbert's Hiphopketball: A Jazzebration from January 9 w/ Nancy Grace Hiphopketball 2: The Rejazzebration '06 Remix from March 14 w/ Keith Olbermann You Are All Mrs. Colbert! from October 10 w/ Ariel Levy Avalanche Rap from Whose Line is it Anyway Shred Off related songs from December 21 Colbert Report songs are pretty much done. Yay!--Esteban Colberto 02:37, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Songs not working I've downloaded a few from each section, and none of them will play in Winamp or Windows Media Player. I checked the links, and the minorcrisis host has moved. Can the person who has the original files fix this? Also, I've tried to add a file for Carry On to the list; I probably didn't do it right, so let me know here how badly I mangled things. Fffffff 22:50, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ---- Esteban, a few notes/thoughts/questions: : I just worked over the opening, but may have gone a bit "over the top" in my Stepheneration. Feel free to reel it back in as you see fit. ::No, I absolutely love it. I don't think there can be too much Stepheneration, which is, btw, a brilliant word! --Esteban Colberto 22:00, 28 December 2006 (UTC) : I also re-worked the links section again, this time to try to break it down into Stephen performances (On the Report/Outside the Report) and "In Honor of Stephen" performances (again On the Report/Outside the Report). What I'm mostly trying to do is find the structure that will be easiest to "grow" without having to reformat very often. Besides finding more and more old stuff, I can also anticipate a lot of new "tribute" material coming out. Obviously, a lot of it might be crap and not worthy of linkage. But with all of America wanting to sing Stephen's praises, surely we'll want to put some of that here, too? So I just want to find the way to do that easily as it happens without having to dump every new thing in the "See Also." right? Obviously, mine may not be the most logical ordering, so you should do what makes most sense to you. ::I planned on reordering etc., when I had the files up, but you saved me the work with your truthy input, so no problems there. --Esteban Colberto 22:00, 28 December 2006 (UTC) : I think the "Animated" section is tucked in under "In Honor of Stephen" right now because it's just the "Tek Jansen." But maybe it needs its own category? I don't what else might go there that might count as "music." Is there "music" from Harvey Birdman or The Ambiguously Gay Duo or any other animation that you can think of? I'm not as familiar there. ::Good question and something I could look into. I am also not too knowledgeable about them, which feels like a crime right now. --Esteban Colberto 22:00, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Thanks again for letting me play! --thisniss 21:19, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :My pleasure. --Esteban Colberto 22:00, 28 December 2006 (UTC) "Tribute" Song Okay, well I'm not gonna say "I called it," because I imagine there really are tons of these floating around, but I did just stumble upon this one: Colbert tribute song. Maybe I just can't hear any music that compares with the splendor of Stephen's (though I am long-time fan of C.S. Lewis Jr.. Maybe (as I mentioned above) I've just had my good American ears ruined by life with an indie rocker. I don't know. But whatever - I thought you might find some amusement in this (I did, though perhaps not for the "right" reasons). --thisniss 06:45, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Server moved I'm sorry to bother you all, but apparently minorcrisis moved and their new website is mp3space.com. The download links aren't working anymore, and I can't seem to find the songs on the actual website either. Could someone please help me?